Stark Naked!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: as the title suggests, a few incidents where Pepper walks in on Tony completely starkers, if you'll pardon the pun. Can be continued if you want, just let me know. If not, then this is a oneshot :D enjoy. please R&R. Rated T for nudity ;D


**a/n: just a random little one shot :D could be continued, if you want it to be. Let me know :) **

**Now then, please enjoy :D**

**xXxXx**

"Yes. I'll go get him now and we'll be there in around two hours, Mr Smith." Pepper assured down the phone as she walked through the door to the Stark mansion.

"_He better be here, Miss Potts. He can't miss another one of our meetings._" The nasally voice of Mr Smith whined back. Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, placing her laptop bag on it and searching through it for the paper work.

"Of course, Mr Smith. See you in two hours." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket as she found the right paper work and made her way towards the stairs.

Once she was half way up, she called out. "Mr Stark? Time to get up."

She paused outside his doorway warily, hoping there wasn't a half naked woman waiting on the bed. "JARVIS? Is he up?"

"Indeed he is, Miss Potts." JARVIS answered and she smiled in relief as she pushed the door open.

"Mr Stark? Are you – Oh God!" raising the papers to cover her eyes, Pepper retreated back until she hit a wall.

"What's up Pep?" Tony asked, amusement lacing his smooth voice.

"You're naked! Put some bloody clothes on!" she hissed, cheeks flushing pink.

"Why? You're in _my_ room, why should I have to put clothes on?" he paused, looking over at her with a smirk. "You know, you could always take off you're clothes. Even the score, so to speak."

"Tony! Put some clothes on now! We have a meeting in two hours, and we have to leave soon. And I need you to sign these papers." She began to panic as she heard him making his way over, and he stopped about a foot away from her.

"Hand them over then, Pep."

"Uh… we can do it downstairs." She muttered hastily, the thought of giving him the papers and therefore having nothing good to shield her eyes with scaring her.

"Why downstairs? There's a bed right there." Tony laughed, enjoying messing with her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Now get dressed." She ordered, trying to sound confident as she tried to feel around for the door.

"Leaving so soon Potts?" Tony smirked, stepping closer.

"Tony! Go. Get. Dressed." Finally finding the handle, she opened the door and all but ran through it, swiftly closing it behind her and breathing a long sigh of relief.

_Later that day…_

"Well, that was boring." Tony announced as he made his way to the workshop.

"Yes, well we have another meeting at two tomorrow, don't forget about that one." Pepper rolled her eyes and retrieved her laptop, sorting out Tony's schedule for the next day.

Half and hour later, Pepper made Tony a coffee and made her way down the steps leading to the workshop. As she entered the punch code, she looked around for Tony but couldn't see him. As she made her way over to his desk, she heard a door open and looked across to see Tony come out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey Pep." He grinned and sauntered over to her.

"Afternoon, Mr Stark." She said nervously, trying not to look at the water running down his abs.

"Thanks for the coffee." He smiled, taking a small sip before setting it down and looking at Pepper curiously. "You look like you could use a nice, hot, relaxing shower. I could scrub your back, if you like."

"No thank you Mr Stark. I have a shower at home."

"Yeah, but that's at _home_. There's one right there you can use." He grinned, stepping closer.

Pepper was about to reply when Tony's towel caught on the table and dropped from his waist. Blushing red, Pepper spun around and closed her eyes. "Put it back on Tony." She ordered quietly.

"Why? Does it bother you?" she gasped as she heard him step closer and wanted to move, but she felt frozen to the spot.

"I… just put it on Tony."

Standing just an inch behind her, not quite touching her, Tony leant forward and whispered into her ear. "Can you help me get it on?"

She shivered as his breath hit her ear and she felt his chest briefly touch her back.

"Well, I need to go do some… paperwork… if you need anything let me know." Without turning around, Pepper marched towards the door and punched in the code, putting a hand to the side of her face as she ascended the staircase so that she couldn't see him.

_That evening…_

Tony was in his room when he heard Pepper making her way up the stairs, no doubt to tell him she was finished for the day. He grinned to himself and quickly stripped down to his boxers, dived under the covers and faced away from the door. He led on the side of the bed furthest from the door and grinned to himself before closing his eyes.

He heard her pause outside the door and wait a few moments before knocking twice and slowly pushing the door open.

"Tony? Are you asleep?" she whispered and slowly made her way around the bed. "Well, I'm leaving now. Anything you need before I go?" she stopped next to where he was led, peering down at him cautiously, checking if he was actually asleep.

"You." He grinned, and grabbed her wrist to pull her onto the bed beside him.

"Tony!" she squeaked as he quickly pulled the blankets over her wiggling form. "Tony, let me go!"

"What? I just want a hug." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him so that her head rested on his chest. She struggled fruitlessly for a moment before stopping with a long sigh.

"This is harassment, you know." She sulked.

"Not when you're both enjoying it." He smirked, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"And what makes you think I'm enjoying it?"

"Because you've stopped fighting it."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're stronger than me." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know you like it. I sure do. Besides, it's just a hug." He started to rub small circles on her waist with his thumb and smiled smugly when she nestled closer to him.

He could feel her brow crease and she took in a deep breath, preparing to ask him a question. "Tony? Are you… naked?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"That's not an answer to my question."

"And that's not an answer to mine." He retorted smugly. But when she made to pull away, he tightened his grip and hastily answered her. "No, I'm in my boxers. But I could lose them if it would make you more comfortable."

"No, I'm alright." She scoffed.

"Pep?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"You're wearing _far_ too much clothing…"

**xXxXx**

**a/n: so, want this to carry on? Or should I leave it as a one-shot? **

**Let me know peeps XD**

**Please, please, please review :) or I'll set… JARVIS on you! Oooh, I went there :D**


End file.
